realmmeshrealityfandomcom-20200214-history
Xenon City
This article is rated G+ due to Frequent Light Depressive Themes and Light Horror Themes. ---- Xenon City is a realm known for having no special magical advancements, instead having high levels of technology, with almost human AIs starting to appear and advanced cybernetics being commonplace for people who have suffered otherwise devastating injuries. That said, the realm has enough problems that these technological advancements are often marginalized or made to seem less useful than they could otherwise be. The apparent constant attacks on the realm merely scrape the surface of the problem. History Xenon City used to be a barren, empty realm, devoid of animals, people, gods, or just about anything else. Aside from its emptiness, the one notable fact of Xenon City was as follows: it connected to both the Dual-Vortex Realm and the Digital Duality. When the inhabitants of the Dual-Vortex Realm and of the Digital Duality realized that this empty realm was connected to their own realms, it became a safe haven for those of the realms' inhabitants who were cast out by the gods waging the civil wars that their respective realms held for eternity. Unfortunately, the "safe haven" quickly became unsafe as the dangers posed by Xenon City's inhabitants to its other inhabitants became a serious threat due to the composition of said inhabitants: those from the Digital Duality tended to be extremely lawless, while those from the Dual-Vortex Realm tended to either be idealistic vigilantes or tyrants in the making. As a result, Xenon City quickly devolved into an environment riddled with suspicion and crime, making those from other realms heavily reconsider their involvement in the realm. In the present day, things have worked out somewhat, allowing the inhabitants to coexist with relative peace and redevelop technological advancements nearly (but not quite) rivaling those of the Digital Duality. Trade exists with those realms, although in caution, as no one from either of the other two realms quite trusts Xenon City's inhabitants, and vice versa. Beneath the surface, however, Xenon City's tense peace does not always extend throughout the entire realm, and those keeping the peace are not always trustworthy. Suspicion and crime still exists, just less prevalent and better hidden. Notable Residents Anyone can live here, you don't have to ask permission to put a character here. *Kent Barlow: An infamous man who frequently attacks the city with fairly little success. His motives are unknown, though the press has made up much rationale. The only thing that's for certain is that mysterious city vigilante Ronin staves off Kent's attacks every single time. *Tristan Barlow: Kent's teenaged son who suffers from a lot of abuse due to his father's actions. Tristan often pretends that there's nothing wrong in his life, but, in reality, he suffers from much angst and internal conflict somewhat more advanced than that of the average teenager. *Liv Barlow: Tristan's mother. Liv often tries to help her son cope with his hard life, but to little success. Liv's retention of her married name instead of her maiden name raises some questions as to her marital status, but most people have bigger things to worry about. *Mark Acosta: Liv's brother and Tristan's uncle. Mark frequently uses his cybernetics and experience to assist both his son and the city, but these activities are covert enough that very few people are aware of the activities' existence. Fun Facts *I came up with this realm shortly after creating the Realm-Mesh Reality, but it would be another half a year before I actually wrote enough on this realm to publish it to the wiki, and then another quarter of a year after that before I finally went and published the realm. Category:Articles Category:Realms